Swing Swing Swing
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: A trip to the park, 5 swings and a contest to see who swings the highest. Destruction ensures. Avatar Alliance equals pure crack! Please review!


**Who wants to be a witness of idiocy and utter randomness?? NO ONE? WHATEVER! Read at your own risk because we're crazy when we come up with these ideas :D**

**YOU! AVATAR ALLIANCE (and everyone else who enjoys this :3) REVIEW! **

_**I don't own Avatar, I just own myself. All my friends own themselves as well…at least I think they do.**_

x-Oneshot-x

-x-

**Swing, Swing, Swing**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

It was a sunny day in a noisy playground in the Earth Kingdom. On that day, the Avatar Alliance decided to take a day off from whatever the hell they even do and go to the park.

Once they entered the area, they sprinted for the swings, which were miraculously empty. And luckily, there were just enough for each of them, or all hell could've broken loose.

But that never stopped them anyway.

Claudine leaped over to the swings enthusiastically. She jump sprung her nearly 2 meters into the air and when she landed, sand swirled around her and disabled the rest of the Avatar Alliance access to the swings.

Once the sand cleared the rest of the group sped towards the swings. Paul, the water bending lackey of the Avatar Alliance dove dramatically at one of the swings, falling face first in to the sand.

Joyce, the earthbending captain hopped over his collapsed body and sat down on the swing next to Claudine, who was in the midst of removing the sand from her hair.

And once again, Beatriz joined us, still wondering why she was here, even though she had quit ages ago.

You just make everything more interesting~

She shoved Dominik out of her way, and even though he's the vice captain of the Avatar Alliance, she threatened to light him on fire when he attempted to earn his swing (and dignity) back.

Finally, everyone had their own swing, and were swinging contently; Claudine soaring high and screaming hysterically, Paul giggling like a mad-man, Joyce trying to out swing Claudine, Dominik who had jumped off his swing and landed face first on the sand, and of course; Beatriz who was trying to make it look like she had no idea who these people were.

Who's idea it was; we may never know (probably Dominik's) but someone, of a high class of idiocy and stupidness (defiantly Dominik) had suddenly suggested that they have a contest to see who can swing the highest.

"What's the point, we all know that I'd win, since I'm an airbender and I can already go the highest," Claudine boasted.

Suddenly Paul whipped out his trusty can of spray cheese, "No way! Me and my spray cheese would take you all down!"

Joyce reached over and gave him a shove, "It's 'My spray cheese and _I'_ you idiot. Besides, I'm practically certain that I'd cream you all."

"What about me?" Beatriz demanded. "I'm a Vizard-State-Alchemist-Ninja-Digidestined!"

"—Who has no life," Dominik cut in. "I think I'd win since I'm the captain of the 3rd division in Soul Society and also captain—"

"Vice captain," Claudine corrected.

"…vice captain, of the Avatar Alliance," he finished, grumbling bitterly.

At that moment, a random rock came falling from the sky and landed on his head, knocking him to the ground.

All eyes turned to Joyce, who was fiddling with a rock in her hand innocently.

"He was asking for it," she defended, raising her hands up in fake-surrender.

"Anyway, shouldn't we start the contest already?" Beatriz commented dryly. She was obviously getting bored of the group's constant bickering.

Joyce cheered loudly and sat back down on her swing, releasing Dominik from a headlock, "I agree!"

Once everyone settled in their swings, they began swinging back and forth. This went on for a while, until they were all about as high as the bar.

Throughout the swinging, Dominik yelled at Paul, insisting that he was higher, but Joyce broke in, telling them that she was higher than both of them.

Beatriz simply rolled her eyes at their antics and continued swinging at her preferred pace.

Claudine on the other hand, was swinging so high, she was threatening to either fall off the swing or go over the bar.

Her constant cheers and screams soon caught everyone's attention and even _Paul_ could spot the bursts of air coming from her feet.

"Claud you cheater!" Joyce accused, pointing dramatically at the air bender.

"Well if Claudine gets to use her bending, I will too!" Dominik announced crossing his arms.

Beatriz, who was swinging lower now, scowled, "You idiot, how can you swing higher with earth bending?"

Joyce was swinging at great heights, challenging Claudine. Each time she swung past the fire bender, who was ideally sitting on the swing, too lazy to swing any further, Joyce uttered a word, "You—can—always—stop—them—from—swinging—instead."

Dominik stared dumbfounded at her as he was swinging, "How?"

A playful smirk crossed her lips; a sign of his doom.

"Something like…" she slowed her swing down she that she wouldn't fall off, "Like this~" Once she raised her arms, a mass of stone suddenly erupted from the ground and entrapped Dominik's legs.

The sudden stop made him fall forward, face first into the sand.

Everyone laughed hysterically at this while Dominik spat sand out of his mouth.

He scowled angrily, then prepared for his come-back. But once he caught the other earth bender's gaze, he froze at the dangerously innocent look she gave him. He nervously turned around to Paul and launched a stone at him instead.

The rock was hard enough to push the water bender off the swing, but gentle enough to make sure all his vital organs were intact.

Beatriz let a laugh loose as she watched the two main idiots on the ground, groaning in pain. And since she was horribly bored, she decided it'd be fun to cause some chaos.

Before anyone could say another word, sparks flew from the chains of the swings and a spiral of fire sliced through each of the swings' chains and caused everyone who was swinging (which was…just Joyce now) to fall to the ground.

Claudine on the other hand who was practically flying on the swings, was really flying.

Like _really_ flying.

She soared through the air (screaming like a maniac) until she landed in a tree on the opposite side of the playground.

As she made her way back, picking leaves and twigs from her hair, everyone took the time to laugh hysterically at her.

"OH YEAH??" She demanded, furious.

"YEAH!" Joyce cheered, struggling to contain her laughter.

After she cleared the hair in her face, she sent a burst of air at Joyce, who easily dodged, leaping onto a pillar of stone she created.

"Da nun na nun, da nun, da nun, CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" she sang, sticking her tongue out.

Eventually, one of the blasts of air hit Beatriz, and caused her to fall to the sand. Dominik and Paul had long taken cover in one of the pieces of the jungle gym.

"FRICK!" Beatriz shouted angrily, a fierce fire dagger forming in her hand.

See what you've done Claud? Now we're all screwed.

Dominik and Paul instantly stood up, to survey the situation and found Joyce cowering at the top of a tree and Claudine flying around relentlessly on an air scooter, dodging flames dangerously close to her.

Eventually one of the stray sparks landed in the mop of tresses Dominik calls his hair, and inevitably, it suddenly lights on fire.

"MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!" he shouted at his companion, staring in shock.

"YOUR HEAD'S ON FIRE!!!" Paul screamed even louder than the other (burning) blonde. Then, instead of bending the water, Paul grabbed the jug of water at his waist and dumped it onto Dominik's flaming head.

Steam rose from the scene as Dominik panted heavily, realized that his hair was still miraculously intact.

Beatriz's ferocious chase of Claudine continued on, and soon, the scattered flames reached the tree Joyce was only temporarily sheltered in.

She quickly leapt out of the burning tree, and formed a mass of rock that shielded her from the falling tree. This caused splinters of wood to fly all over.

Paul ducked just as a rather graphic looking splinter came flying his way.

He peeked up again, to see if the close was clear, but was obviously proved wrong when he stopped a splinter as long as his arm mere centimeters from his face.

After breathing a sigh of relief, he released the splinter and flung the water behind him. Said discarded water just happened to conveniently land in the face of an escaping aribender.

This caused Claudine to stop suddenly, which lead to Beatriz crashing into her. The quarreling duo rolled and tumbled until they both crashed into a conveniently placed wheel barrel of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" screamed the cabbage-guy. Why he was here; I don't know. He's just cool like that.

Both Claudine and Beatriz were effectively pulled apart by Joyce and Dominik, who had joined them. Paul stood in the middle, helping in the separation.

While the people around her were yelling at each other, in quite the colourful language (except Claudine of course), Joyce stared in awe at the scene before her.

"Uh…guys?"

They all turned their attention to the playground they were previously in. Most of the equipment was in flames, and if not, it was already in ashes, or dented, or broken, or shattered, or under the large tree that was originally set on fire.

They all stard in silence, but then they suddenly broke out into cheers and laughter. The each high fived each other enthusiastically, for what reason, I don't know.

But suddenly, their festivities were interrupted by the sounds of sirens in the distance, closing in on the area.

"I guess the cabbage guy called the cops," Dominik stated.

Beatriz stretched and prepared to run, "We should run now shouldn't we?"

Paul and Claudine nodded in agreement.

"So what were we doing here at the park anyway?" Joyce mused out loud. Nobody responded; they probably forgot as well as the swing set lay in a sad, sad pile of ashes.

-

**Remember to review by pressing the pimpin' button down there :D**


End file.
